


Need Somebody

by AnAngryRat



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Cats, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat
Summary: Eddie buys a new motorcycle on a whim. Things just go down hill from there.





	Need Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: Two Gays Argue About Getting A Cat and Sex

It started at the DMV. No, that's wrong. It started with the dusty Harley with a 'For Sale' sign and a burst of delight that wasn't his own. Eddie found himself voluntarily walking past the neatly clipped lawn and sensible khaki Lincoln to a prim door. It wasn't until a balding pristinely clothed man looking like a professor or something snooty like that was blinking at him did he realize he didn't belong. The sweaty tank top and low-slung sweats that had seen better days said this. Venom hissed at the back of his mind hating the way the other man’s mere existence made them feel dirty.

"Can I help you?" The snooty professor asked hiding partially behind the door.

Eddie scratched his neck. "I was wondering how much for the bike?" In a flash they both remembered his trashed one that they sold as scrap metal for a suit he desperately needed. That suit got him the job, so he doesn't regret it. He just...Eddie looked over his shoulder longingly.

"Yeah, it'll be fifteen hundred."

"Deal." They said. That's when Eddie remembers they only have fifteen dollars in their wallet and no checks. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Snooty professor eyed him suspiciously, "Sure." Then he closed and locked the door with a loud click. What a dick.

 

The next day Eddie showed up clean shaven and held a fresh pile of hundreds from the bank with a nice pissed attitude.

The snooty professors name was Melvin and the Harley was his ex-wife's, which was oddly fitting. He let Eddie drink tea while he found the registration. The whole ordeal lasted less than a half an hour. Eddie rode the bike straight to the DMV. They thrilled at the roar of the engine under their thighs and the high speed of air rushing around them. _Exhilaration. Interesting_. Venom hummed when they pulled up.

Eddie shivered leaving the motorcycle and carrying his papers inside. The lady behind the desk had dull eyes and was relatively bored as she explained where to go to a nervous teen. Eddie walked to her and in a blink, she brightened leaning over and showing off a nice bosom.

 _Eddie?_ Venom asked quietly.

Eddie leaned in and turned on a smile he hadn't know existed in a while.

"I'm here to register my motorcycle." He said.

She bit her lip and Eddie remembered that look. He'd seen it on many a bartender and casual conversation.

"I can get you a number or two if you'd like." She said.

That's very forward.

_Eddie? What's she talking about?_

"I'd like that," Eddie said feeling the familiar itch under his skin for just human contact. Maybe a date. He could go out and celebrate.

_Celebrate?_

She smiled victoriously, and hand handed him the slip of paper with a small addition of her own. Eddie winked at her as he left the small booth. He slowly filled out the paperwork. Waiting patiently.

 _Celebrate? How?_ Venom asked again.

"Go out," Eddie murmured.

_Go out?_

"To a club. Find a friend." Eddie signed the last line and tapped the pen against his chin.

 _I'm your friend_.

"A different type of friend." Eddie continued. He briefly remembered a hot fuck in an apartment before Anne with a blonde with nice tits. Then the Jeff before that. Yeah. It's been awhile since he's been filled.

Venom was quiet. Eddie was ready for a good time and it could have been the bike making a good upgrade from public transport or just the return of the head rush of riding such a bike. Or just...the lady's pretty smile and missing the feeling of another human. It was a low soft pain and one Eddie doesn't feel often but today it was in a sharp focus. It could have been Melvin's empty house and the discontent of missing his wife. It could have been seeking the thrill of his motorcycle and the memories of fucking various partners over it. Or just loneliness.

 _We're never alone_ , Venom hissed. Eddie could feel his low level of frustration humming beneath his skin. He almost addressed the problem, but it appeared counter lady pulled some strings and he got called next.

Eddie stood up and a short conversation with a blushing soccer mom behind plexiglass later he had his title and registration. Eddie near skipped back to the parking lot.

 _Let's get chocolate!_ Venom said soaking in Eddies uplifted mood.

Eddie bought him an entire cake and drove and drove until the sky turned pink before pulling into the dinky garage next to his building.

He shook off the shiver in his thighs as he stood up. Venom shook himself too shaking his clothes. Eddie smiled as Venom slithered back beneath his skin and jumped up the fire escape to his little studio. It's a step up from the place before and Eddie enjoys hot water.

They stepped into the apartment and just like that Eddie's good feelings were gone. Venom shook with confusion in the back of his skull but there was nothing to explain how bare the place was. Just a bed and a kitchenette. There wasn't even a sign of Eddie really. Clothes, sure but not much else. If he died right now it wouldn't matter. Venom was still probing inquisitively but Eddie couldn't explain. He just needed...

Eddie opened the cake and cut himself a small piece.

"Eat up," he said gesturing to the rest of the cake. Venom pulled between his shoulders and looked at him with monstrous concern. Eddie took a bite the cake turning to ash in his mouth. "Have mine too. We're going out."

Venom tilts his head. "We could get one of those furred things."

Eddie leaned back and crossed his arms. A cat would be nice. They'd fuck up the floors and his couch but at least it says something.

"You'd eat it." Eddie said.

Venom ate a large chunk of cake and got some on his face. Eddie swiped a quick finger through the frosting before his long tongue could clean it up. "Wouldn't for you."

"You'd eat it then lie." Eddie said sucking on his finger.

"I would love and pet it."

Eddie thought again. He just bought a bike and drained his savings. Animals cost money.

"Not this month." He said not marking a yes or no. A cat would be good, but it wouldn't fix the immediate problem.

Anne gave him this table and his bed sheets were fucking gray. There wasn't an ounce of him in the place and he needed to leave an impression on something. Someone.

"You've left an impression on me." Venom argued pouting. The cake was gone, and Eddie was jittery.

"Let's go out." Eddie said standing up.

"No. Let's watch _Friends_ ," Venom hissed hovering around to face him.

"I promise we'll watch it later. " Eddie said checking himself in the reflection of the window. If it was good enough for the DMV employees, it's good enough for club goers with beer goggles.

"Chandler and Angry One's wedding is soon," Venom said. Eddie felt him retreat under his skin.

"I know. We'll watch when we get back, babe." After Eddie sucks a dick and possibly gets dicked. Either or. He's not picky.

 _We'd better_. Venom said retreating under his skin. He sounded mildly panicked. Eddie shrugged it off and climbed out the window not wanting to look at the empty apartment again that night. It didn't feel like his. It didn't feel like theirs.

 _We leave impressions when there's blood Eddie_ , Venom said suddenly when they were on the road.

"No murder." Eddie snapped.

Venom grumbled incoherently.

"Stop pouting." Eddie said pulling over to a parking spot and turning off the engine. He kicked it out and slowly walked down the street listening to the music coming from various clubs until he found a beat that settled in his bones. He walked in paying too much for an entrance fee and a getting a small smile from the bouncer from a well-timed joke.

Moments later he was in a throng of people. Heat and the press of bodies. Eddie smiled as he got groped and touched and pulled into short dances on his way to the bar.

"Let's get drunk," he suggested.

 _No._ Venom said. _Let's go home_.

"Please, at least tipsy." Eddie muttered tapping the bar and flagging the bartender.

Venom was quiet. _For you._ He answered. _People are touching._

Eddie ordered a rum and coke. The bartender left to make the drink and he answered. "That's the point."

_Why?_

Eddie didn't know but he aches for it. "We'll learn together."

The bartender left him with his drink and Eddie downed it quickly and asked for another. On the third someone dragged a hand along his shoulder. Eddie followed the movement and found a pair of dark eyes and a wicked smile on the end.

Eddie smiled back. The conversation is low and dull, but the body language is quick and heated. Wicked Smile whispered for a change of space and Eddie agreed recognizing the look on his face.

 _He wants sex_. Venom said while Eddie was being led through the crowd.

"That's the point." Eddie answered chuckling at the direction they were going. The bathroom. That's so sleazy. At least he'll remember it.

_He smells weird._

"It's just B.O."

Venom hissed and there's shaking beneath his skin, but Eddie ignored it. The guy threw him against the heavy bathroom door and locked it. Eddie snickered enjoying the roughness. He bites at Eddies neck drawing out noises and gave Eddie a hard thigh sitting between his own and delicious friction.

 _Weird smell is in his pocket._ Venom snarled. Eddie gasped into a dirty kiss and a rough palm over his crotch that he returned.

 _Left pocket, Eddie_. Venom snarled again. The guy rolled against him and Eddie groaned. He stuffed a hand down the man’s slacks. Venom pulled his hand out of the pants giving him a small scratch from the zipper.

"The fuck?" Wicked Smile said.

"Asshole!" Eddie yelled. Venom then used that same hand to pull out a small packet from the other man’s pocket. Eddie pulled it close squinting at the pile of small white pills. He recognized that lettering.

"Are these roofies?"

The man snatched it out. "Naw, man its ecstasy."

"Did you slip this into my drink?"

 _Yes_. Venom hissed.

"No!" The man shouted. "You were into it."

"Then who's drink did you slip it into?"

Wicked Smile blinks. Eddie tongues his cheek looking away. He nodded and bit his lip then looked at him again. He was sleazier now and Eddie could see the worried look in his eye. The guilty downward gaze. Venom pulled from Eddies skin. Wrapped around him like a blanket. The man screamed. They grabbed him by the neck.

"You are not needed," Venom said. "I am here."

 _What?_ Eddie thought.

Venom bit his head off. With the blood pooling in their jaws Eddie forgot what the problem was. They enjoyed the meal.

 

The studio apartment was just as small and empty and the oppressive feeling of loneliness engulfed Eddie once more. What about him was worthwhile to others?

 _Everything._ Venom hissed.

"Nothing," Eddie said taking off his jacket with quick sharp movements. "Who was the last person I talked to that could be called a friend?"

_Anne?_

"That was six months ago at her wedding. It's been six months!" Eddie threw his shoes against the wall. They left a scuffed mark on the off-white color that the apartment came with which was more than Eddie could say because there weren't even pictures of his family. "There's fucking nobody." Eddie fell against the door. He had a motorcycle.

_That's something._

He had Venom.

 _Always._ Venom pulled out between his shoulders and coalesced to rub against his cheek.

No humans.

"You don't need one. I'm here." Venom wrapped around him and squeezed his tongue dragging across Eddies throat.

No earthling.

Venom extended and gently pulled off Eddies shirt. "That's why we get pet, Eddie."

"You'd eat it," Eddie said aloud. Venom pushed him until he was standing and took off his jeans and underwear in one smooth movement of three tendrils.

"I would love it." Venom said making his large clawed hands outside of Eddies person and caressing his abdomen.

"Then you'd get bored and eat it."

"I'd train it and we'd raise it as our child. It'd be the fiercest pet." Venom said his hands slipping lower. Eddie groaned enjoying the feeling of warmth against his thighs. His cock twitched in interest. He felt Venom's head press against his own. "Let's get a baby, Eddie."

"How about a pet first?" Eddie suggested his voice cracking. They were homicidal and deadly, a child would be awful.

Venom hummed walking them to bed and pressing Eddie down face first. This is new. Eddie grabbed his pillow and tucked it under his chin.

“What kind of pet do you want?” Venom asked his tongue dragging along his back. Eddie shivered feeling it dip between his cheeks.

“Your very set on this, animal idea.” Eddie said. “I hope you know that even if we do get one, I can’t get attached for fear of you eating it.”

“I’ll eat you instead.” Venom said. Eddie opened his mouth a sardonic comment on the edge of his tongue but found himself choking on a moan as he felt Venom circle his hole once then immediately dip inside him.

_What type of pet Eddie?_

Eddie clenched around the intrusion. He needed more. It wasn’t enough. Venom stilled unmoving.

_Answer._

“I like cats.” Eddie answered. Immediately the tongue pressed against his prostate and began rolling in waves creating a slow rhythm.

_Cats are nice._

“They’re easy,” Eddie agreed. He was so hard. Eddie thrust his hips his against bed to get some friction against his aching cock.

_You’re easy._

“You live inside me and read my mind. I’m pretty sure you could make me orgasm literally anywhere.” Eddie responded. Venom took control stopping the movement of his hips and pulling them off the bed. He manifested his large clawed hands to grip him. Eddie felt that tongue work its way back up to his neck again leaving him empty.

“I could,” Venom whispered in his ear surprising Eddie with a tongue around his throat. “But I like this better.”

“Me too.” He needed…

“I know.”

A tendril was inside him and stretching him in an instant. Slick, too big just fast enough to give Eddie the delightful twinge of pain. Eddie whimpered as it pulled out stretching his rim.

“ _More._ ” Eddie begged.

Venom chuckled and thrust brutally in and out. Eddie was lost, in the feeling. There was too much. His tongue around his neck and tracing his lips, two over sized hands raking up his abdomen and pinching his nipples. The cock, oh the cock.

_The only one you’ll need._

“ _Yes._ ” Eddie moaned.

_Come, Eddie._

            He did color’s flashing behind his eyelids and come shooting up to hit his chin. Jesus. He went lax against the bed and Venom released his hips his legs slipping against the sheets until he was in a lazy sprawl. He was turned over and Venom licked up his come and that shouldn’t have been comforting but it was. He didn’t need a shower until tomorrow. He threw an arm over his head.

            “Only us. Forever.” Venom said resting his chin on Eddie’s sternum.

            Eddie looked down at him. “What about the cat?”

            “Just us and the cat and maybe a baby.” Venom amended.

            Eddie chuckled and pet his head. “Yeah. Let’s just get a cat first, alright?”

            Venom shivered. “Yes.”

           

            They got a kitten the next day. He was small and extremely fluffy with tabby stripes. The lady at the shelter said that he would not stop growing for four years. Venom was ecstatic. _We got the biggest cat Eddie. He will eat all other cats because he is the best._

            “He will not eat other cats,” Eddie sighed. They watched the cat toddle around and jump on furniture familiarizing itself with the apartment.

            Venom pulled out from between his shoulders and waved a lazy tendril out in front of the kitten. It took a liking and started to bat at it. Venom tugged it away and they played.

            “Let’s name it Chandler.” Venom said.

            Eddie blinked at the small pile of fluff tripping over itself to catch the loose tendril of Venom. He shrugged.

            “Perfect. Chandler the cat.”

            “Can we watch _Friends_ , Eddie?”

            “Think you can pay attention?”

            “I am very good at multitasking.” Venom said drawing the cat to their lap.

            “That you are,” Eddie said turning on the PS4.

            Eddie pet Chandler and got a small little rumble of a purr. There was already a cat box in the corner a small rainbow bed and a bag of kitten chow littering the once sterile apartment. Eddie grabbed the controller letting the kitten gnaw and paw at his hand while he scratched him. Venom let out a tendril to pet him too, under the chin. Eddie put on the show and as the theme song started to play he relaxed into the couch content under the warmth of a kitten and Venom’s excited presence.


End file.
